Une main de fer dans un gant de velours
by LilieMoonlightchild
Summary: Pour avoir déshonoré sa famille, Alice Wellington est placée dans le couvent des Sœurs de l'Infortune. Elle quittera cet enfer pour se joindre à la famille Cullen, en tant que domestique. Pourtant, certaines attitudes paraissent étranges aux yeux de la jeune fille. Quels desseins cette famille lui réserve-t-elle ?


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je ne sais si les fictions concernant l'univers de Twilight ont toujours autant de succès.**

 **Après avoir revu le troisième film, il m'est venu en tête une petite histoire.**

 **Je m'essaye donc au dur exercice d'écriture et tente de vous en faire part ici.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Je me suis, par contre, permis de les emprunter.**

 **Je précise également que je ne gagne absolument rien en postant cette fiction.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Novembre 1826,

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandée ce que j'allais faire de ma vie.

Pour moi, elle était toute tracée :

Épouser Monsieur Bellamy, avoir un beau et vaillant garçon et couler des jours heureux dans la noble maison de famille de mon époux.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait souhaiter de plus.

Monsieur Bellamy, James pour les intimes, était un homme droit dans ses bottes, intelligent et d'une gentillesse apparente. Me faisant une cour discrète depuis de longs mois, je m'étais résolue à accepter de finir mes jours avec lui, n'ayant pas les moyens d'être romantique.

Car étant âgée de vingt-deux ans, je constituais un poids pour mes parents et je ne pouvais me résoudre à devenir vieille-fille.

Bien que le trouvant un peu fade, Monsieur Bellamy m'offrait la protection, une certaine fortune et un titre, ce qui était non négligeable.

Mais à présent, épouser un beau parti m'était devenu impossible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suite à un accident, j'avais déshonoré ma famille et fut conduite au couvent des sœurs de l'Infortune.

Comme bien d'autres jeunes filles, je fus forcée à travailler à la laverie : notre travail consistait à laver des torchons, draps soutanes et autres vêtements à longueur de journée, jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour racheter nos « fautes », mais surtout, pensais-je, pour permettre aux religieuses de trop le repos dans des lits on ne peut plus confortables.

Les jours passèrent, s'étirèrent lentement sous le pâle soleil d'Angleterre.

A force de travail acharné pour gagner le maigre repas qu'on nous offrait, inlassablement plongées dans l'eau pendant de longues heures, mes mains s'étaient couvertes de cals et de gerçures. Rien n'arrivait à les faire cicatriser, tant le couvent était humide.

Le soir, au dîner, pendant qu'une fille, désignée d'un index tordu à la peau fripée par la redoutable mère supérieure, pour lire des versets de ma bible, je songeais à ma vie d'antan.

Je revoyais la fureur dans les yeux de mon père et le désespoir dans ceux de ma mère lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Je revoyais le visage fermé et austère du pasteur du village, quand il m'avait conduit ici, ainsi que l'attitude glaçante de la Mère qui m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'établissement.

Comme toutes les filles du couvent, le soir dans nos lits, que nous étions obligées de faire impeccablement, je réfléchissais à un moyen de quitter cet enfer. Car l'enfer sur Terre, ça pouvait bien être ici.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir passé en revue plusieurs moyens, il m'est vite apparue qu'il n'était possible de sortir que par là où j'étais rentrée. Cela signifiait que, soit j'en sortirais dans une jolie boîte - ma dernière demeure - soit je parvenais suffisamment à sortir mon épingle du jeu et à être repérée par une famille qui cherchait une domestique parmi les pècheresses que nous étions.

En effet, tous les samedis matins, après l'office, quelques personnes venaient parcourir nos rangs, afin de dénicher la perle rare qui serait capable de rendre leur fraicheur d'antan à leur linge. Cette action leurs permettait de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des religieuses, qui jubilaient à l'idée de refourguer une mauvaise graine contre une jolie liasse de billets, mais également de subvenir à leurs besoins à peu de frais.

Il est, par ailleurs, important de signaler que « l'acquisition » d'une jeune lessiveuse permettait le rachat de ses fautes aux yeux de Dieu. Il était donc inconcevable d'obtenir de modestes gages, bien que l'heureuse élue fût rattachée à la famille pendant de longues années.

Pourtant, l'espoir d'être sortie d'ici, quel que soit ce qui m'attendait dehors, me rendait heureuse. Être choisie était devenue ma raison de vivre. Il fallait parvenir à séduire un acheteur.

Comme de nombreuses fillettes, je m'efforçais donc de garder toujours une chemise relativement propre, que j'utilisais uniquement le samedi. Je travaillais plus vite, afin de gagner quelques minutes pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et de débarbouiller ma figure. Nous n'avions qu'un faible accès à l'eau : dans ce qu'on appelait la salle de bain se tenait un petit lavabo en faïence jaunit par le temps. Le robinet blanchit par le calcaire nous crachotait qu'un maigre filet d'eau froide, si elle n'avait pas déjà gelée dans les canalisations, tant le couvent était au vent et au froid. J'attirerai également votre attention sur le fait que l'utilisation de savon était prohibée, Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

Une fois le samedi venu, au retour de la messe, nous nous dépêchions, pressées par la Mère supérieure et son abominable canne, de nous rendre dans le réfectoire. La pièce, alors débarrassée de toutes tables et bancs, se transformait en un véritable hall d'exposition, où nous constituions plus ou moins le bétail. Toutes, nous tâchions de démêler nos cheveux à l'aide de nos doigts, sans nous faire repérer par les religieuses. Tout acte de coquetterie se traduisait par un retour au dortoir, à l'aide de pincements d'oreilles par des ongles acérés.

Une fois un rang bien formé, arrivaient ensuite les visiteurs. Des hommes surtout, venu parler au nom de leur famille. Ils recherchaient bien souvent une jeune personne afin d'aider à tenir la maison. Ils souhaitaient les qualités suivantes : travail, respect, obéissance, discrétion, mais aussi un certain maintien et un langage soigné.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les rangs, nous tenant droite, le regard au loin et les bras le long du corps, nous nous laissions observer, juger.

Parfois, on demandait dans l'oreille de la Mère Supérieure, le nom d'une demoiselle.

Celle-ci devait alors s'avancer, répondait à quelques questions.

Si elle plaisait, on l'emmenait alors dans le couloir, pendant que l'homme réglait cette transaction dans une pièce adjacente. Sinon, elle rentrait dans le rang et ne manquerait pas, le lendemain à la première heure, d'avoir droit à un sermon pour avoir déplu.

Chaque fois, j'attendais qu'on me fasse un signe, qu'on me demande mon nom. Mais rien.

Aucun des hommes ne semblaient s'intéresser à moi.

Il faut dire que je ne donnais pas une très bonne image, même si je tentais d'avoir une mise soignée.

J'avais maigri. Comme étant petite, mon corps paraissait être devenu encore plus gracile qu'auparavant. Mes cheveux noirs avaient poussé n'importe comment et pointaient dans tous les sens. Le teint pâle, dû à un manque de soleil certain, mettait en valeur de lourds cernes, à cause de nuits sensiblement réduites.

Il était clair, bien qu'ayant vingt-deux ans, je devais certainement en paraître à peine dix-huit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant douze longues semaines, je n'obtiens aucun signe encourageant de la gente masculine.

Depuis la fin du mois de septembre, dix-sept jeunes filles furent sauvées de la misère, libérant ainsi leurs lits, ce qui offrit quelques couvertures supplémentaires.

Nous n'étions maintenant plus qu'une trentaine à rester au couvent et je ne perdais pas espoir. Plus le temps passait et moins la concurrence était rude. Nous étions toutes dans un état d'épuisement avancé, ce qui entrainait une baisse de notre productivité mais, au moins, nous finissions par avoir les mêmes traits tirés, les mêmes ecchymoses.

Pourtant, la quatrième semaine de novembre, un événement bouscula la vie au couvent.

Une nouvelle pensionnaire, à peine âgée de treize ans, arriva chez les Sœurs de l'Infortune.

Très faible, le visage blême et les lèvres bleues, la petite était dans un état lamentable. Les religieuses l'emmenèrent directement au dortoir et la couchèrent avec le plus de douceur qui leur était possible, laissant un bol de bouillon chaud au pied de son lit.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes le dortoir, la fillette fut prise d'une longue quinte de toux. Nous alertâmes alors les sœurs, qui firent venir le médecin le lendemain.

Le verdict tomba net, tel un couperet : la petite était atteinte de la tuberculose.

Un vent de panique souffla sur le dortoir.

Il fut déclaré que toute personne paraissant plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, toussant de manière suspecte ou se sentant fiévreuse serait aussitôt mise en quarantaine.

Bien sûr, pour beaucoup de filles, cette annonce leur mit du baume au cœur.

On s'appliqua alors à paraître plus pâlichonne, certaines s'aspergeaient d'eau glacée, espérant attraper suffisamment froid pour échapper à leurs corvées.

Cette suite d'événements me conforta donc à rester le plus en forme possible. Qui voudrait d'une domestique en mauvaise santé.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le samedi arriva enfin. Nous étions alors vingt-quatre à attendre les visiteurs. Bien que toutes affaiblies, je tentais de me donner une mine plus convenable.

Je me mordis les lèvres et pinça mes joues afin de les rendre plus rouge. La fièvre que j'avais eue récemment était tombée, mais m'avait rendu les yeux brillants, ce qui était un bon point. La chemise que je portais était propre et sentait la lessive. Pour ajouter à me tenue, j'avais noué un petit tablier sur ma robe noire, que j'avais obtenu pour bonne conduite.

Malgré l'aspect de mes cheveux, je ressemblais donc assez à une petite servante.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna dix heures, la Mère Supérieure fit son entrée, suivie de près par un homme, qui devait avoir une petite quarantaine.

Ce qui était surprenant dans cette scène, ce fut l'attitude de la religieuse. D'habitude toujours austère, le visage blanc que creusaient deux petits yeux porcins, la peau fripée et une voix qui pouvait vous glacer le sang.

Aujourd'hui c'était tout autre. Mielleuse à souhait, elle ne cessait de faire moult politesses et compliments sur la mise du visiteur, sur l'honneur qu'il nous faisait en venant faire un choix parmi ses pensionnaires.

Souriant poliment, l'homme se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement du chef, ce qui fit échapper un petit rire à la religieuse. Voilà qu'elle oubliait son rang et tombait en pâmoison devant un homme. Où allait le monde, pensais-je.

Je me trouvais en troisième position dans le rang, ce qui me laissa tout le loisir d'observer à la dérobée cet homme, qui faisait perdre ses moyens à cette odieuse Mère Supérieure.

Grand, les cheveux blonds, impeccablement coiffés, il avait tout l'air d'un homme de haute condition. Ses vêtements, d'un bleu nuit profond confirmèrent cette pensée. Une certaine noblesse se lisait sur son visage, plus que sur aucun autre homme que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir ici.

J'attardai mon regard sur le sien, brun clair.

Secrètement, je me mis à espérer qu'il me choisisse.

Après avoir parcouru le rang en entier, il s'approcha d'une fille de dix-neuf ans, Dolly Hunter, une pimbêche arrivée ici depuis presque deux ans.

Lui tendant la main, il lui fit faire un petit tour sur elle-même, ce qui la fit sourire. Pourtant, après l'avoir bien observée, il la fit rentrer dans le rang et revient sur ses pas, sans même lui avoir posé la moindre question.

Toutes mes chances n'étaient pas encore perdues.

Me tenant bien droite, le regard perdu au loin, comme on me l'avait appris, je ne pus voir sur qui s'arrêtait son regard.

Prenant tout son temps, bien plus longuement que les autres, il s'attarda devant chacune de mes congénères, jaugeant leurs silhouettes, tentant de deviner si l'une d'entre elles parviendrait à être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

\- Toutes ces jeunes personnes m'ont l'air dans un état de fatigue avancée, Madame.

Sa voix avait un timbre incroyablement cristallin. Plusieurs jeunes filles osèrent tourner leur regard vers la religieuse et en profitèrent pour le lorgner discrètement.

\- Nous avons dû faire face à plusieurs cas de tuberculose, Monsieur Cullen. Et puis l'hiver est rude ces temps-ci. Nous commençons à manquer d'eau chaude.

Quelle espèce d'hypocrite. L'eau chaude, il y en avait peu, certes. Mais les religieuses en avaient toutes suffisamment, puisque nous en étions privées.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je attendre des jours meilleurs. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une personne malade dans mon manoir.

\- Non, je vous en prie, Monsieur, les temps sont dures en cette période, pour nous comme pour vous. Quelques-unes de nos pensionnaires sont en parfaite santé. Tenez, prenez cette petite Alice, par exemple. On peut dire qu'elle a hérité d'une bonne constitution. Je vous la recommande grandement, d'autant qu'elle vient d'acquérir un bon point pour bonne conduite, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, pour les pécheresses que nous hébergeons ici.

La Mère Supérieure avait dit tout ça dans un souffle. Ayant tellement peur de passer à côté de billets neufs, elle en avait été réduite à recommander une de ses pensionnaires. Et elle m'avait recommandé moi…

Tournant la tête vers elle, je vis qu'elle m'intimait silencieusement à m'avancer.

Je sortis du rang, tête haute, sous le regard jaloux de mes voisines.

Monsieur Cullen s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je baissai mes yeux, peu habituée à être scrutée d'aussi près. Il tourna autour de moi, lentement, me lorgna sans ménagement.

Il revient devant moi et doucement, me demanda de lever la tête.

J'obtempérai, et accrochai son regard. Il était doux.

J'osai alors esquisser un timide sourire, qui eut plutôt l'air d'un rictus, décidée à ne pas laisser passer une telle chance.

Les yeux de Monsieur Cullen se mirent à briller d'une étrange lueur et offrit un franc sourire à la Mère Supérieure.

\- Je vous la prends ! Dites-moi votre prix…

Laissant échapper un petit soupir, la religieuse lui fit signe de la suivre, tandis qu'on m'emmenait dans le couloir. Bientôt, on m'apporta ma valisette que je tenais de ma défunte grand-mère.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Derrière la vitre, je vis Monsieur Cullen tendre une importante quantité de billets. La religieuse fut tellement surprise qu'il dut les lui mettre dans le creux de sa main pour qu'elle les accepte. Il lui souhaita ensuite une bonne santé, la gratifia d'une large courbette et quitta la pièce.

Sans un mot mais sans se départir de son sourire aimable, il me fit signe de le suivre. Je lui emboîtai le pas et, arrivée sur le pas de la porte, découvris un somptueux cabriole, témoignant d'une fortune certaine.

Remarquant mon air étonné, Monsieur Cullen laissa échapper un petit rire et m'ouvrit galamment la portière, m'invitant à prendre place, moi et ma valisette.

Je tentai m'asseoir en prenant le moins de place possible, consciente de la modestie de ma mise devant tant de luxe.

Mon nouveau maitre prit place à ma gauche et donna l'ordre au cocher de se mettre en route.

Mais dans quelle famille avais-je donc atterrie ?

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Que ce soit le cas ou non, je suis ouverte à toute critique. Ça me permettra de sonder ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.**

 **Et puis, il faut bien avouer, qui n'aime pas recevoir des avis par review ;)**

 **Je me ferai une joie d'y répondre !**


End file.
